Boromir's Little Brother
by leavemealone1976
Summary: Just a fic about younger Boromir and Faramir, pretty short, sorry. Review?
1. Chapter 1

In this setting Faramir is only about 10 years of age, he is pestering his 15 year old brother Boromir into helping him with his fencing.

"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"NO! How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
This has been going on for a few minutes and Boromir is going insane from hearing this day after day.  
"... please?"  
"If i say yes will you leave me alone?"  
Faramir nodded fiercely, he loved his brother very much and loved it when he would help him with his training. His mentor was very boring and at Faramir's age he "shouldn't have to do a lot of sword fighting." his mentor constantly told him. He always hated going to lessons with him, it was more books and less swords.  
"Alright fine, grab your sword."  
"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I will leave alone all next week."  
Faramir jetted off like there was no tomorrow, racing to his room he ran into his mentor. (More like slammed into really)  
"Well, Hello Faramir."  
"Uh... Sorry sir."  
"So Faramir, where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
"Uhh... to my room to grab my sword, Boromir is going to help me with my fencing a little bit."  
"Ah, well have fun."  
And with that final word Faramir dashed to his room and grabbed his sword as fast as he could and buckled it to his belt as he ran. He got to the fencing range in a few minutes and there his brother was waiting for him.  
"What took you so long? You dashed off so fast i thought you would be here in a couple seconds."  
"Oh, i ran into my mentor before i got to my room. Literally."  
Boromir laughed very hard at that last statement, Faramir always gets really excited when Boromir offers to do something with him, or Boromir agrees to what he wants to do. Boromir always noticed that his father favored himself more than Faramir and his father would never spend time with him. So he took it upon himself to care for and love Faramir, since his father would not. Since his mother died 5 years ago his father has changed a lot. He wouldn't allow music for a year and he never smiled until just recently when Boromir started to show signs of being like his father. And yet Faramir was still his little brother so he did get annoying once and a while but almost always Faramir would talk him into doing some confounded thing.  
"Well... Have at you brother!"  
They started fencing and once and a while Boromir would tell Faramir to stop and help him with his stance or his form. They went at it for about an hour and then Boromir finally said  
"Enough, you have to much energy little brother."  
Faramir still wanted to fence but since his brother said no, he would have to stop for the day. It was almost dark when they returned to the palace. But for a little while before he went to bed, Faramir was standing by and staring at the White Tree of Gondor, until he heard footsteps.  
"Faramir, is something wrong?"  
His brother asked him.  
"Boromir, why does father not like me the way he likes you?  
"Faramir, father loves you, he just doesn't show it at times. You are too much like mother, and it grieves him to see how much you are becoming like her. But i must ask why did you ask this question?"  
"Father and I had another fight and he started comparing me to you again."  
Faramir's eyes were on the brink of tears when he answered the question. He doesn't want his father to grieve for his mother every time he looks at him.  
"Faramir do not worry yourself. Father likes to argue, I have seen it with a lot of the men of the court...Farmir even if you don't think that father loves you, know that I always will."  
Faramir felt a tear slide down his face as he faced his brother and said  
"Thank you."  
Boromir pulled him into and embrace and with Boromir's arm over his should they walked back to the palace. That night Faramir slept peacefully because he knew his brother would always watch out for him and love him like his father would not.


	2. Chapter 2

This happened a year after Part 1 of Boromir's Little Brother.

16 year old Boromir was walking around the palace and when he passed the throne room he heard yelling coming from his father and little brother, Faramir.

"But Father..."  
"You should really act more like your brother he loves his people and wouldn't want to wreck their property."  
"Father, I do love my people and I would never want to wreck their property!"  
"Really...Well,"  
"I just wish you would love me the same way you love Boromir!"  
After that final word out came running a crying Faramir.

Faramir ran to his room and started crying again. Why does his father hate him, he is always being compared to Boromir. _Why can't you be more like Boromir. Boromir wouldn't fail me. _He hated hearing it day after day because apparently everyday he would do something wrong.

Boromir went into the throne room to see what the fight was about.  
"Hello Father."  
"Oh, hello my son."  
"Father what were you and Faramir fighting about?"  
"Oh, Faramir went riding and his horse went crazy and crashed into a cart."  
"Well that is no reason to yell at him like that. It was the horse's fault not his."  
"Do not trouble me with who's fault you think it is. It was Faramir's he was the rider."  
"I did the same thing when I was young and you said it was the horse's fault! Now Faramir does it and it it his? He loves you Father but you never give him credit for the great things he does, but when he makes the tiniest mistake, you jump down his throat saying he is worthless!"  
With that final word Boromir stormed out of the throne room, then he thought of his brother and thought that he should go talk to him.

After a little while Faramir heard a knock at his door and in came his older brother.  
"Faramir, are you alright?" Boromir asked with concern in his voice.  
"I'm fine."  
"Then why do I see tears in your eyes?" Boromir asked while taking a seat next to his little brother.  
"I don't know Boromir. It's just...it's just I hate getting compared to you day after day. I know I'm not as good as you in somethings but he just makes me feel inferior to you at everything."  
"Faramir, I can't say that i know how you feel, and I can't say that I understand. I can say though that you didn't deserve all of the yelling that father gave you today. Although may i ask whose cart you ran into?"  
"I ran into the apple merchant's, he yelled at me a little and then i helped him pick up the apple and also pick new ones."  
Boromir laughed very hard, mostly because he saw his brother smiling again.  
"It's a good thing you helped fix what you broke."  
"Boromir?" Faramir asked his brother.  
"Yes?"  
"Does father ever yell at you?"  
"Sometimes when i'm defending you."  
"Does he yell at you when you're not defending me?"  
"Hardly ever, He thinks I'm perfect though I know I'm not. He should not compare you to me so much. You are better than me at somethings and at somethings we are equal."  
"What am I better than you at?"  
"You're a better reader, archer..."  
"You don't get into history by being a good archer or reader. You get into history by being a good swordsman and being good with a spear. All the things you are good at."  
"You also get into history by being a good strategist, something that I am no good at, but you are. Without a strategy being a good swordsman doesn't do you any good, unless you are caught by surprise."  
"Thank you Boromir, that made me feel a lot better."  
"Glad to hear it little brother." The brothers embraced and when they pulled away Boromir said,  
"Maybe later today we should go do some target practice."  
"I would like that very much." Faramir stated with delight.  
"Alright then meet me at the range in an hour."  
"Sounds good."

End of Part 2


End file.
